My Slave, My Love
by Pinky Rain
Summary: Hidup Sasuke berubah setelah dia membeli seorang gadis yang menyebut dirinya seorang budak/"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"/"Sasuke-sama tidak suka?"/"Bu-bukan begitu..."/No Lemon/Rated M for save/RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, norak, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bruuk**

"_Gomenasai_." seorang gadis bersurai merah muda membungkuk pada orang yang ditabraknya kemudian kembali berjalan.

**Gubraak**

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah terduduk di tanah sambil menunduk. Rupanya saat akan berlari dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh." sebuah _baritone_ suara membuatnya mendongak. Kini di hadapannya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang menatapnya tajam. Dia menarik lengan kurus itu dan membantu gadis merah muda tadi untuk berdiri.

"Berhati-hatilah saat berlari." tambahnya.

"HEI, SAKURA!" lengan bebas gadis itu ditarik oleh seseorang, membuatnya menghadap orang tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah luka melintang di wajahnya menatap marah padanya. Manik viridian gadis itu menatap takut pada pria di depannya.

"Mau mencoba kabur ya. Berani sekali kau."

**Plaak**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih si gadis. Membuatnya tersungkur kembali ke tanah akibat kerasnya pukulan yang di berikan. Bahkan kini tampak bekas kemerahan di pipi tersebut.

Tidak hanya berhenti di situ, pria itu mengayunkan sebilah bambu yang tadi dibawanya kemudian memukulkannya ke punggung Sakura yang kini meronta kesakitan itu. Terus dia lakukan hal itu tanpa memedulikan rintihan dari si gadis.

Tindakan kekerasan itu tentu saja menarik banyak perhatian mengingat ini adalah jalanan umum. Bahkan pemuda yang tadi membantu Sakura turut melebarkan onyx-nya saat melihat kejadian itu.

**Grep**

Sebuah genggaman tangan pada kayu itu menghentikan aksi si pria. Pemuda bermata setajam elang menatap marah padanya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Memukul wanita adalah tindakan seorang pengecut." hardik pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu? Dia adalah budakku jadi terserah padaku mau berbuat apa." sanggah pria tadi.

Pemuda tadi mendecih, "Pria buruk rupa sepertimu benar-benar tidak tau diri." ada seringai mengejek dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang. Dasar bocah tengik sombong. Ini adalah urusanku dengan budakku. Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan gadis ini, maka aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu." kata pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau mau gadis ini bebas, kau harus membelinya." seru pria bercodet tadi. Pemuda itu menatap tajam si pria.

"Berapa aku harus membelinya?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"200 juta ryo." jawab pria tida asal. Pria itu menduga pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak mungkin sanggup membayar sebesar itu hanya untuk seorang gadis yang tak dikenal. Sekarang dia pasti akan langsung meninggalkan gadis ini.

Tapi yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyodorkan selembar kertas. Sebuah cek dengan nominal 200 juta ryo.

"Aku tidak membawa uang tunai sebanyak itu. Jika kau membawa cek itu ke bank, kau akan mandapat uang sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di sana." pemuda itu menjelaskan.

Pria bercodet tadi tercengang. Dia benar-benar tak menduga akan jadi seperti ini. Pemuda yang dia kira miskin ini ternyata memiliki banyak uang. Dan dia dengan gampangnya meneluarkan uang itu hanya untuk seorang budak. Jika dia tau dia akan minta uang lebih banyak.

"Sekarang gadis ini bebas." tambah pemuda itu kemudian pergi dari kerumunan itu. Tidak peduli dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena aksinya barusan. Dan tidak peduli dengan gadis merah muda yang kini mengikutinya.

Mengikutinya?

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menjinjing kantong plastik belanjanya. Sesekali dia melirik gadis yang sedari tadi membuntutinya di belakang. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Tapi kesabarannya ada batasnya. Perempatan siku muncul di kepala ravennya. Lama-lama dia kesal karna sedari tadi terus diikuti. Dia berbalik, membuat si dagis berjengit kaget.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" kesal pemuda itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." sela gadis itu polos.

"Siapa itu Tsunade?" tanya si pemuda.

"Ibuku di Akatsuki." jawab Sakura datar.

"Apa itu Akatsuki?"

"Rumahku sebelum aku tinggal bersama Ibiki-_sama_."

Pemuda itu menghela napas frustasi.

"Begini. Aku membelimu untuk membebaskanmu. Sekarang kau pergilah. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." dengan polos gadis itu mengulang perkataannya.

"Makanya tadi kubilang..."

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut..."

"Persetan dengan orang bernama Tsunade itu. Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Setelah mengucapkannya, pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. dia menghentakkan kaki kesal menuju rumahnya.

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam begitu sampai di rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaan yang tadi dia beli. Setelah itu dia menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Dia menyambar jas putihnya yang tersampir di sisi ranjang. Meski ini hari minggu, profesinya mengharuskannya tetap bekerja. Sudah 2 tahun ini dia bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Kohona. Otaknya yang jenius membuatnya mampu menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya lebih cepat dari teman-teman sebayanya.

Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Berikutnya mobil itu telah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mungil yang di tempatinya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

**Tes tes tes**

Tetesan air hujan membahasi jendela ruang kerja bernuansa putih itu. Seorang pemuda tengah memerhatikan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis yang tadi pagi ditemuinya. Dimana gadis itu sekarang? Dan bagaimana keadaannya?

"Haah.. apa peduliku." gumam pemuda itu.

"Uchiha-_sensei_." seorang suster menginterupsi lamunannya. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ada pasien baru." jelasnya. Sang dokter yang dipanggil 'Uchiha-_sensei_' itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas putihnya kemudian memakainya. Dia berjalan tergesa menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

Sambil berjalan dia menanyakan tentang riwayat sang pasien yang ternyata adalah korban tabrak lari. Terdapat luka yang cukup parah pada bagian kepala dan kakinya. Dan dia juga kehilangan banyak darah.

Begitu sampai, sang dokter langsung menghampiri si pasien dan detik berikutnya dia telah sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Setelah tadi berkutat dengan korban tabrak lari yang hampir meregang nyawa akibat kehabisan darah, kini Uchiha tersebut tengah beristirahat.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." titahnya pada si pengetuk.

Seorang suster berambut coklat memasuki ruang kerja sang dokter.

"Permisi Uchiha-_sensei_."

"Hn. Ada apa Matsuri?"

"Saya ingin memberikan hasil laporan kesehatan para pasien." suster yang dipanggil Matsuri itu mendekat dan meletakkan sebuah papan kayu tipis dengan kertas berisi laporan di atasnya.

"Hn. Terimakasih." sang dokter memeriksa sekilas laporan itu kemudian kembali mendongak.

"Kau boleh pulang Matsuri." utarnya.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-_sensei_." suster tersebut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan tinggalah sang dokter sendirian. Dia kembali menunduk memeriksa laporan yang tadi diberikan matsuri.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya setelah membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya kemudian menyambar jas dokternya. Dia juga ingin segera pulang. Rasanya sangat lelah. Seharian ini begitu banyak orang yang masuk rumah sakit. Ingin rasanya dia sesegera mungkin sampai kerumah kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Mobil itu memelankan laju kecepatannya saat telah dekat dengan rumahnya. Namun alisnya berkerut saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pagar. Saat mobilnya semakin dekat dia memicingkan matanya dan onyx-nya melebar saat mengenali siluet tersebut.

Segera saja dia menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." ya. Sosok itu adalah gadis yang ditolongnya tadi pagi.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Aku membelimu untuk membebaskanmu. Jadi..."

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." ucapnya lagi. Gadis itu menatap datar pada si lelaki di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Apa kau mengikutiku sampai kemari?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Pemuda raven itu memijat pangkal hidungnya dan sekilas menilik sang gadis. Penampilannya sangat berantakan dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyub.

"Apa kau menungguku di tengah hujan?" kembali gadis itu mengangguk.

"Haaah..." dia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Ayo masuk." akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan mengijinka gadis itu ikut dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Gadis merah muda itu mengekor di belakang.

"Sakura."

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha-_sama_."

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_sama_."

"Tanpa embel-embel –_sama_."

"Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis yang tengah menatap datar padanya. Dia kembali menghela napas.

"Terserahmulah." gumamnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya sementara Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu keluar dengan membawa handuk di tangannya. Dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Mandilah. Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak segera mengeringkan tubuhmu."

Sakura menurut dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke dapur kemudian segera merebus air panas untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Sakura.

Sekitar 20 menit terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-_sama_." panggil Sakura.

"Kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkanmu- Aakkhh...ke-kenapa pe-penampilamu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke gelagapan saat melihat Sakura yang keluar kamar mandi tanpa busana sehelai pun alias telanjang. Apa? Telanjang. Apa? Telanjang. Sekali lagi apa? Telajang.

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika. Meski usianya telah menginjak 25 tahun dan meski ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang telanjang di depannya mengingat profesinya sebagai seorang dokter, tetapi tetap saja hal ini membuatnya salah tingkah. Hei, meski dia seorang dokter, dia tetap manusia kan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" pemuda itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dan menarik handuk yang di pegangnya kemudian menutupkannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Dia membawa handuk tapi kenapa tidak memakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehabis mandi." ucapnya datar.

"AKU TIDAK!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi Ibiki-_sama_ menyukainya." masih dengan ekspresi datar tanpa dosa Sakura berkata.

"AKU TIDAK! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" teriak Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun karna napasnya yang tersengal. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini. Bisa-bisanya dia telanjang di depan lelaki.

"Tapi..."

"Apa lagi?" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku tidak punya baju."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Kau tidak membawa baju satupun?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke menepuk jidat frustasi. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan tak berpa lama keluar dengan membawa sebuah pakaian.

"Pakailah. Besok kita belanja baju untukmu." pemuda itu menyodorkan baju di tangannya pada Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya.

Sakura menanggalkan handuk yang tadi di pakaikan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Hyaaa...kenapa kau melepas handukmu?" Sasuke kembali gelagapan saat Sakura melepas handuknya.

"Sasuke-_sama_ memintaku memakai baju ini." ucapnya polos.

"KAU BISA MEMAKAINYA DI KAMAR MANDI!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tanpa memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kini merah padam Sakura meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_sama_." panggilnya. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan.

"A-apa kau sudah memakai bajumu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Ya."

Ragu-ragu Sasuke membalikkan badan melihat Sakura. Dia bernapas lega saat melihat Sakura yang telah berbusana.

"Ini. Minumlah." Sasuke menyodorkan segelas susu coklat pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima gelas itu dan langsung menandaskannya. Setelahnya dia meletakan gelas itu di atas meja.

"Kau tidak harus menghabiskannya sekaligus." terangnya karna tercengang saat melihat Sakura yang langsung menenggak habis susu coklatnya.

Pemuda itu meraih gelas tersebut kemudian mencucinya. Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yang telah membelinya itu. Wajah tirus, kulit putih, mata yang sekelam malam, dan rambut yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam. Untuk bagian itu Sakura terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sasuke-_sama_."

"Hn."

"Kenapa bentuk rambutmu aneh?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke. "Apa kau mau mati?" ancamnya. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap datar padanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. Gadis yang dipanggil mendongak namun tak dilihat Sasuke karna pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengobati luka di lutut Sakura yang mulai mengering.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama pria bernama Ibiki itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan plester di lutut Sakura.

"Enam bulan."

"Apa saja yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran karna tadi saat Sakura telanjang di depannya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat banyak sekali bekas luka di tubuh gadis itu. Mungkinkah gadis itu selalu disiksa?

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu menyuruhku melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya karna jika tidak dia akan memukulku dengan sebilah bambu." terangnya. Sasuke terkesiap. Tega sekali pria itu berbuat keji pada gadis lugu seperti Sakura.

Sepertinya membeli gadis itu adalah tindakan yang tepat meski nanti akan menimbulkan masalah bagi dirinya untuk mencari sebuah alasan karna kakaknya selalu tau jumlah pengeluarannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal bersamanya?"

"Dia yang membeliku dari Tsunade-_sama_. Saat aku telah lulus SMA, Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku sudah siap dijual dan Ibiki-_sama_ yang membeliku."

"Bukannya kau bilang Tsunade itu ibumu."

"Ya. Kami menyebutnya ibu di Akatsuki."

"Sebenarnya Akatsuki itu tempat seperti apa?"

"Tempat diperjual belikannya para budak seperti kami."

Aha. Dia mengerti. Jadi Akatsuki itu semacam tempat prostitusi. Bedanya Akatsuki diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang ingin membeli budak. Benar-benar tidak manusiawi.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang saat bayi ada yang meninggalkanku di depan pintu Akatsuki dan Tsunade-_sama_ merawatku karena tidak tega menelantarkanku."

Tapi tindakannya ini bahkan lebih kejam dari menelantarkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia dijadikan budak?

"Apa kemarin kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hey Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak tanya begini?

"Hm. Aku sudah tidak tahan selalu disiksa dan dipukuli. Karna itu aku melarikan diri, tapi ternyata aku ketauan."

"Kau tau menjadi budak itu menyiksa tapi kenapa kau bersikeras ikut denganku?"

"Karna saat bertemu denganmu, aku tau kau adalah orang baik."

Sasuke termangu. Pernyataan dari Sakura membuatnya tersentuh. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu." utarnya. "Sekarang kau istirahatlah." Sasuke mengelus pucuk merah muda Sakura dan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**Kriiing kriiing kriiing**

Suara alarm berhasil membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Dengan malas pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah jendelanya yang tertutup tirai.

Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat tangannya menyentuh kasur dia seperti menyentuh sesuatu.

_Helaian rambut?_ Pikirnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan onyx-nya melebar saat melihat Sakura telah berbaring di sebelahnya. Seketika itu juga dia langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya karna merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pemuda itu gagap. Semburat merah telah memenuhi wajah putihnya.

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu memintaku menemaninya tidur." Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya pada-KUUUU..." jerit Sasuke saat Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Sasuke menunduk.

"Ibiki-_sama_ menyukainya." jawabnya polos.

"AKU BUKAN IBIKI!" teriak pemuda raven itu frustasi.

"Sasuke-_sama_ tidak suka?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Sasuke-_sama_ suka?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan nada polos. Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"I-itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Sudahlah. Cepat pakai bajumu. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size_-nya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepertinya tekanan darahmu akan meningkat dan wajahmu akan sering memerah ya, Sasuke?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

ntah knp aku nekat biki fic ini, karna selama berhari-hari aku terus kepikiran dan akhirnya aku mempublish-nya.

sasuke dan sakura di sini akan sangat OOC karna aku suka membuat karakter yang sifat ny bertolak belakang dg aslinya, ahahaha #ditampil Masashi

mohon abaikan jika menurut kalian cerita ny sangat abal, karna aku mempublish fic ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaran ku, ehehe #ditabok readers

abaikan juga jika feel ny kurang, karna sekali lagi ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku, ahahaha..

oke abaikan saja aku, ahahaha

RnR :)


	2. Chapter 2

hai minna jumpa lagi :D

aku gk nyangka ternyata respon terhadap fic ini bagus sekali, pdhl kn aku publish fic ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku saja, ahahaha..

aku senang dan senyum2 sendiri wktu baca review kalian, ehehe..

tp maaf aku gk bisa bls review ny satu2, ada sedikit kendala jd ny aku gk bisa membalas review kalian, _gomen_.. :(

oh iya aku mw memberitahukan,

cerita ini sangatlah abal dengan alur yg gk jelas dan mgkn akan sangat banyk keanehan2 yg terjadi, jd tolong abaikan saja jika kalian tidak suka.

aku publish fic ini untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku aja, jd aku gk mw nanti ny aku jd galau gara2 ada yg mengatakan kalo ceritaku aneh. Bukan berarti aku gk menerima kritik. Aku terima kok selama kritik itu membangun demi membuat fic ini jadi lebih baik. Tapi kalo menjurus ke flame bisa2 aku nangis di pojokan kandang, eh kamar...

Aku ini org yg cinta damai loh, terimakasih :)

* * *

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Sasuke-_sama_ suka?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan nada polos. Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"I-itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Sudahlah. Cepat pakai bajumu. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size_-nya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepertinya tekanan darahmu akan meningkat dan wajahmu akan sering memerah ya, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

"Hn. Hari ini aku ijin. Tapi setelah makan siang aku akan datang ke sana."

"..."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Sasuke mematikan sambungan telpon. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu tak menoleh namun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Memasak untuk Sasuke-_sama_." jawab gadis itu.

"Kau bisa masak?"

Gadis itu membalikkan badan. "Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah." jawabnya.

"Hentikan menyebut nama si Tsunade itu. Aku merasa merinding tiap kali kau menyebut namanya."

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu..."

"Dan hentikan menyebut nama si Ibiki itu!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura tak menanggapi kemudian membalikkan badan dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi. Dia menatap punggung Sakura. Apa gadis itu makan dengan baik? Kenapa tubuhnya begitu kurus? Dengan mengenakan baju milik Sasuke gadis itu tampak seperti orang-orangan sawah karena ukurannya yang terlampau besar sementara tubuh gadis itu begitu kecil.

Sakura berbalik dan langsung menatap pada obsidian Sasuke. Membuat pria itu memalingkan wajah karena malu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati meja makan dan meletakkan dua piring omelete buatannya di atas meja kemudian ikut duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang gadis yang tengah menyantap sarapannya tersebut.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran." utar Sasuke. Sakura diam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit blak-blakan, tapi aku ingin tau apakah kau dan Ibiki pernah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Dia benar-benar penasaran mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukan Sakura sejak kemarin sungguh tidak masuk akal untuk seseorang yang masih virgin.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah lepek seperti habis terendam air dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menerimanya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dia mengernyit memerhatikan kertas tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya." ucapnya seraya melebarkan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu memerhatikan kertas yang kini tulisannya telah luntur tersebut dan menghela napas.

"Kertas itu adalah surat perjanjian." katanya Sakura.

"Surat perjanjian?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm. Perjanjian antara budak dan pemilik."

"Ada juga ya hal seperti itu?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ membuatnya agar tak ada yang dirugikan jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Jawabannya ada di situ." Sakura menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa membacanya." perempatan siku muncul di kening pemuda raven itu.

"Aku ingat semuanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakan."

"Poin pertama dalam perjanjian itu, seorang budak harus mengikuti si pemilik." Sakura mulai menjelaskan.

"Kalimat itu terdengar tidak asing." sindir Sasuke.

"Yang kedua, seorang budak harus melaksanakan semua yang diperintahkan pemilik."

"Itu terdengar wajar."

"Yang kegita, jika seorang budak berusia di bawah 20 tahun, pemilik tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Seorang pemilik harus menunggunya hingga berusia 20 tahun jika ingin menyentuhnya."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Untuk antisipasi jika terjadi kehamilan."

"Dan jika seorang pemilik melanggarnya?"

"Seorang budak bisa menuntut pemilik dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan. Tsunade-_sama_ akan memastikan si pemilik benar-benar masuk penjara."

Sasuke berdigik saat membayangkannya. Ternyata Tsunade itu tidak sekejam yang dia kira. Setidaknya dia sedikit melindungi hak para budaknya. Sedikit.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"19 tahun."

"Jadi Ibiki belum pernah menyentuhmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Entah mengapa Sasuke senang saat mendengarnya.

"Yang keempat, seorang budak tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan pemiliknya."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menyuapkan omelete. Dia mendongak memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena ada kemungkinan pemilik yang membeli seorang budak adalah pria beristri."

"Apa yang terjadi jika seorang budak melanggarnya?"

"Budak tersebut harus kembali ke Akatsuki."

Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia menyuapkan omelete ke mulutnya. Sakura pun begitu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika pemiliklah yang jatuh cinta pada si budak?" Sasuke kembali bertanya setelah menelan omelete-nya.

"Selama budak tidak jatuh cinta pada pemilik, tidak masalah." jawab Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi jika budak telah dikembalikan?"

"Budak harus mencari pemilik baru."

"Perjanjian yang terakhir..."

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang terakhir, uang yang telah diterima oleh ibu tidak bisa dikembalikan."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Ya. Manusiawi sekali." komentarnya.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, Sakura kembali menyantap sarapannya. Sasuke terus membperhatikan gadis itu. Masih ada hal yang menggangu pikirannya. Kenapa gadis itu begitu polos? Kenapa sikapnya seperti robot yang tanpa perlawanan melaksanakan semua perintah yang diberikan?

Sudahlah. Biar nanti dia mencari tau pelan-pelan pada Sakura. Dia menilik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kita pergi sekarang." ajak pemuda itu. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil piring kotor bekas mereka berdua makan.

"Biarkan saja. Kau bisa membereskannya nanti." suruh Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Ini perintah Sakura." ucap Sasuke datar. Sejenak Sakura tercengang menatap Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sikap pemiliknya itu sedikit berbeda dengan sikapnya kemarin. Sakura kemudian meletakkan piring kotor itu pada wastafel cuci piring dan menyusul pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanja di kedua tangannya, sementara Sakura berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggenggam sebuah permen kapas. Sasuke melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

_Flasback on_

Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru selesai belanja berjalan untuk pulang. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah kedai makanan manis. Melihat itu Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura tampak sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Permen kapas.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membelikan permen kapas itu untuk Sakura. Setelahnya mereka kembali berjalan.

"Ternyata kau suka gulali ya." komentar Sasuke.

"Hm. Karna warnanya sama seperti rambutku." jawab gadis itu sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos darinya.

_Flashback off_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Warna rambut? Ya, memang sama. Berwarna soft pink. Tapi dia tak menduga ada orang yang suka dengan sesuatu hanya karna sesuatu itu sama dengan rambutnya.

Kembali dia melirik gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu tampak bahagia. Semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang senang?" tanya Sasuke iseng. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya." ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak pernah pergi bersama teman-temanmu saat kau di sekolah dulu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tidak mengijinkanku keluar selain pergi ke sekolah."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia kembali membawa barang-barang belanjaan dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu.

"Dan kau tidak berusaha untuk kabur?" dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ selalu tau semua yang dilakukan para budaknya. Jika kami ketahuan melanggar peratuaran, dia akan menghukum kami." jelas Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibiki?"

"Ibiki-_sama_ tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Pantas Sakura tampak begitu bahagia. Hidupnya selama ini terkekang. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang sering di lakukan perempuan seusianya.

"Begitu. Ini semua adalah baju-baju untukmu. Kau bisa mencobanya." ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu. Dia ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

**Drrt drrt drrt**

Ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"_Kau dimana Sasuke?"_ seru suara di seberang.

"Di rumah." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"_KENAPA MASIH DI RUMAH? CEPAT KE SINI!"_ teriak suara itu, membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Iya iya. Kau cerewet sekali _Aniki_." cibirnya kesal.

"_Enak saja kau..."_

**Pip**

Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan sebelum orang di seberang sana mengoceh dan memperpanjang urusan.

Dia mengambil tas tangan dan jas yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang kemudian keluar kamar.

"Sakura aku-Aakkhh..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" paniknya saat melihat Sakura tidak mengenakan bajunya. Dia segera menghampiri gadis itu dan menyambar baju yang di pegangnya kemudian menutupkannya pada tubuh polos Sakura.

"Aku mencoba baju yang Sasuke-_sama_ belikan."

"KAU BISA MENCOBANYA DI KAMAR." Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya di depan Ibiki-_sama_."

"AKU TIDAK! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"

Sasuke menghela napas. _Lama-lama aku bisa darah tinggi_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor. Jika kau lapar, masih ada makanan di kulkas. Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Biar nanti ku belikan setelah aku pulang kerja." kata Sasuke setelah Sakura mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Aku mau ini." utar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kosong.

"Donat?" tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kubelikan nanti. Aku pergi dulu." pamit pemuda itu kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Setelahnya dia meninggalakn Sakura yang masih termangu memandangi kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak seseorang ketika Sasuke baru saja sampai di kantor. Dia langsung menghambur pada Sasuke dan mengapit leher pemuda itu dengan lengannya, membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

"Dasar kau Manajer tak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa jam segini kau baru datang, hah?" omel orang itu.

"Kau sendiri Direktur tapi teriak-teriak seperti itu dikantor. Benar-benar tidak memberi contoh yang baik." telak Sasuke.

"Haaah...bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani membantah kakakmu, benar-benar adik durhaka."

"Hentikan bicaramu itu. Jika ada yang dengar mereka bisa salah paham." gerutu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baru datang Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menelpon sekretarismu kalau aku akan datang setelah makan siang." jelas Sasuke.

"Hmm? Karin tidak bilang apa-apa." sang kakak menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, seperti berpikir.

"Yaah..mungkin dia lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu baru datang? Apa kau ke rumah sakit? Kau bilang, kau hanya bekerja di rumah sakit hari sabtu dan minggu." cerocos pria itu.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan lain."

"Hmm? Urusan lain? Apa berhubungan dengan seorang wanita?" tebak kakak Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke seketika bersemu, membuat sang kakak makin curiga. Dia menyeringai senang.

"Hee, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu _Otouto_? Tebakanku benar ya." godanya.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau urus saja keperluan untuk rapat nanti." elak pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Ah, iya. Untung saja kau datang sebelum rapat dimulai Sasuke. Kau tau kan aku selalu kerepotan tiap kali menghadapi Madara _Jii-san_. Dia selalu menuntut semua hal harus sempurna." keluh kakaknya.

"Tapi kau selalu bisa menanganinya dengan baik kan."

"Memang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini para pemegang saham mulai berani menuntut. Itu membuat _Jii-san _jadi lebih cerewet. Aku jadi pusing."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas, ikut frustasi.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti dari rumah sakit dan fokus pada perusahaan Sasuke?" usul sang kakak.

"Tidak bisa. Menjadi dokter adalah impianku sejak kecil, _Nii-san_. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Lagipula aku kan sudah merelakan lima hari kerjaku untuk perusahaan ini. Pihak rumah sakit juga tidak keberatan mengingat aku adalah cucu dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha ini. Aku tidak mau berhenti." tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tahu semenjak kematian _Tou-san_ kau jadi menanggung semuanya. Tapi mengertilah _Aniki_, aku suka menjadi dokter."

"Haahh.." sang kakak menghela napas. "Baiklah jika maumu begitu. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi." dia menyerah. Jika menyangakut profesinya sebagai dokter, Sasuke memang sulit untuk dibujuk. Sudah berapa kali dia meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti menjadi dokter tapi adiknya itu tetap bersikeras tak mau berhenti.

"Itachi-_san_." kakak beradik itu menoleh saat ada suara wanita yang memanggil dari arah belakang sang kakak. Kakak Sasuke berbalik.

"Aku mau memberitahu kalau Sasuke-_san_ ijin-...loh?" ucapan wanita itu terpotong saat Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya karna tubuhnya tertutupi tubuh kakaknya.

"Sudah terlambat." dengus Sasuke.

"Oh, _gomen_. Aku tadi lupa membaritahukannya pada anda Itachi-san." sesal wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, bukankan aku sudah sering mengatakan kalau tidak perlu bicara seformal itu jika hanya kita berdua, Karin?" interpusi Itachi sambil memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

"MASIH ADA AKU DI SINI!" koreksi Sasuke.

Itachi mencium bibir wanita dalam pelukannya itu. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan adegan mesra di hadapannya.

"Dasar pasangan mesum! Ini adalah kantor!" omel Sasuke.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, "Kalau kau iri segeralah menikah Sasuke." ucapnya.

"AKU TIDAK IRI!" bantah sang adik.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Itachi bertanya pada Karin tanpa memedulikan omelan Sasuke. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sempat makan dari pagi." jawab Karin manja.

"Kasihan sekali istriku ini, kalau begitu ayo kita makan, sebelum rapatnya dimulai." kemudian mereka berdua melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"HEI, MAU KEMANA KALIAN?" teriak Sasuke namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang kakak.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya itu. Meski usianya sudah 29 tahun dan sudah menikah tapi kelakuannya masih seperti remaja.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Sasuke mengucapkan salam setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_." sahut seseorang dari arah dapur.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa sekotak donat di tangannya.

"Sakura ini kubawakan pesanan-MMUUUUU..." pekik Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya karna sedang memasak. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" paniknya.

Sakura membalikkan badan, "Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-_sama_." jawabnya polos.

"Bu-bukan itu. Ma-maksudku apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianmu?" paniknya saat melihat Sakura hanya mengenakan celemek untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tanpa pakaian maupun dalaman. CATAT: tanpa pakaian maupun dalaman. Hanya celemek!

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya."

"AKU TIDAK!"

"Tapi Ibiki..."

"AKU BUKAN IBIKI!"

Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah Sasuke segera melepas jas kantornya kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Mengerti?" pinta Sasuke sambil memakaikan jasnya di tubuh Sakura. Untung saja jas Sasuke cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura meski tak seluruhnya.

Sakura memperhatikan pemiliknya tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti." utar Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit. Kini dia yang memandang gadis gulali itu.

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak memakai baju. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk ganti baju di depannya atau hal-hal sejenisnya. Seperti saat ini. Dia akan senang jika aku hanya mengenakan apron ketika memasak. Tapi Sasuke-_sama_ selalu marah. Aku jadi tidak mengerti." jelas Sakura.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ibiki." utar Sasuke frustasi. Sepertinya sekarang kau seriang frustasi eh, Sasuke.

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_ bilang semua lelaki itu sama." Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Memang. Semua lelaki pasti senang jika melihat pemandangan 'seperti ini'." terang Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-_sama_ selalu marah jika aku melakukannya."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Bukannya aku marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku jadi salut pada Ibiki yang bisa menahan hawa napsunya saat melihatmu tidak pakai baju seperti ini."

"Ibiki-_sama_ tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia selalu berusaha menyentuhku jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini." koreksi Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku selalu mengancamnya dengan menunjukkan surat perjanjian itu. Sehingga dia tidak pernah jadi untuk menyentuhku." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Rupanya kau pintar juga ya."

"Tsunade-_sama_ selalu mengingatkan para budaknya untuk selalu membawa surat perjanjian itu kemana-mana sebagai antisipasi."

Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti. Jadi itu sebabnya saat itu surat perjanjian Sakura jadi basah dan tulisannya hilang semua. Pasti karna dia selalu membawanya kemana-mana dan saat itu dia kehujanan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Pokoknya kau jangan melakukan ini lagi. Bagaimanapun aku ini seorang lelaki. Aku tidak tau sampai mana batasku bisa menahan diri. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu." pinta Sasuke. "Mengerti?" tanyanya dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai bajumu, setelah itu kita makan malam." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menepuk surai merah muda Sakura. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menghilang dalam kamarnya. Dia melepas jas yang tadi dipakaikan Sasuke kemudian menciumnya.

"Bau Sasuke-_sama_." gumamnya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di jas itu, namun kemudian aksinya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang sedih pada jas itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

nyahaaahaaa, _gomenasai_ kalo cerita nya sangat gk jelas, #tawa nisata

chapter ini pendek ya, ahaha

aku sengaja, soalnya aku gk mau readers jd bosen gara2 cerita ny kepanjangan :)

.

* * *

**Super Big Thank's to :**

**Amu B, sami haruchi, ass, desypramitha26, nara chan, sakurazaki momoka, bba, Hikari-Chan, uchan, Jun30, Fivani-chan, Sososososososo, Fitri-Chan, adora13, Sasshi Ken, CutIcut Uchiha, Kazama Sakura, Lhylia Kiryu, PinkLaLaBlue, Eagle onyx, nabila. nurmalasari1, hanazono yuri, V3Arra, Guest, pitalica, Aiko Asari, Hanzama, monalicious, Guest, RinA, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, ntika blossom, PinkRamen, ReginaIsme16, Guest, Nakazawa Miyuki, litlepinkymouseh, tomatcherry, Ara-Ayp, leedidah, fellbeats, EmeraldAI, yuki. yahiko. 9, p. w sasusaku, Francoeur, imahkakoeni, kazuran, heramardian123, Lynn Sasuke, Mariyuki Syalfa, Hye Ra.**

Terimakasih karena udh menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini :)

Dan untuk silent readers, makasih udh mw baca fic gk jelas alur ini, ahaha #ditabok readers :D

* * *

oke sampai jumpa di chap selanjut ny, jaa~ :)


End file.
